bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomari vs Tohma
After when Tomari broke the illusion than Kenji followed him than Tomari saw someone in his eye sight Tomari said its him and than Tomari Sonido so fast it was almost to see and than went behind Tohma and then Kenji said big bro what are you doing here and than Tomari attacked him with his sword and than but actually it was the other side and Tohma missed it and went forward and attack and Tomari and than Tomari blocked it his hand and went behind him and attack him with his hands and stabed him through and than Tohma said you are good and than Tohma Shupo about 4km and then Tomari said what are doing ''and Tohma said ''what the hell with his speed it is also imposssible to see and then Tohma teleported him to hevean and than Tohma released all of they spiritual power and Tomari released all of his and both of him spiritual power is same and then Tomari went behind him and stabed him though his guts and than Tohma said Wow I think you are my best emeny ever I fought before '' '''Tohma and Tomari: Faceoff!' Tohma and Tomari stare eachother down, Tohma sneers, but then closes his eyes and breathes., and then opens his eyes, getting into a battle position, Tomari then also squats down, aiming his sword toward Tohma. The two then pushed off the ground, and charged at eachother. As they clashed, large amounts of reiatsu emitting from both opposing sides. As their fight continues, Tomari air-kicks Tohma, attempting to throw him off-balance and open for an attack, but Tohma, seeing through his tactic, quickly dodges the air-kick and swings his sword at Tomari, wanting to wound him in retaliation for cutting his right shoulder. Tohma quickly leaps over the sword and attempts to attack Tohma in mid-air, but the latter, still wanting to injure Tomari in retaliation for his earlier injury, uses Hadouken, but Tomari effortlessly slashes through it, much to Tohma's surprise. Taking advantage, Tomari suddenly vanishes for a brief moment and attacks Tohma from behind, though the latter instinctively blocks his sword and continues the fight, with Tohma gaining the upper hand, much to Tomari's surprise. Yudai finally reaches the top of the hell, only to see Tohma and Tomari clashing blades once again. Tomari, apparently losing his patience, drives Tohma into a wall and lunges his sword at Tohma's head, the latter of whom barely dodges, severely damaging the wall as a result. In retaliation, Tohma slashes his sword at Tomari's head, but he quickly blocks the attack with his own blade and side-swings it at Tohma's neck. Predictably, Tohma dodged the attack once again, only to have Tomari quickly lunge his sword at Tohma's shoulder two more times before destroying a piece of the wall Tohma had drove Tomari into earlier. As the fight continued, Tohma eventually notices that he can keep up with Tomari and understand his movements much better than during their first encounter. After dodging another one of his attacks, Tohma notices an opening in Tomari's stance and quickly catches Tomari's wrist, much to surprise of the latter. Taking advantage, Tohma opportunistically slashes Tomari across the chest, ripping his cloat's front-half of the shirt and leaving a large cut across his chest, though the damage was minimal. Using that chance, Tohma launches hadoken at Tomari, sending him crashing through the wall and wounding his shoulder. As Tohma continues his attack, Tomari blocks his blade and tells him that he has missed his chance to kill him, as he will not present any more openings. Tohma points out that he has injured Tomari, but Tomari seems not to care much. Tomari quickly pushes Tohma back, and notices a crack in around them. As both combatants take the time to briefly rest, catch their breath, and regain their composure, Tomari angrily shoots a large cero at Tohma, to which the latter deflects with Bakudō #81: Dankū. He then subtly reveals that, up until this point, he had been "holding back" his true potential, and flash-steps directly in front of Tohma, his speed greatly increased. After failing to analyze Tomari's movements, Tohma, now with a bloodied left eye, barely dodges Tomari's next attack and dashes across the room, hoping to regain his composure. Tomari suddenly appears behind Tohma and swings his sword at the latter once again, only to have his attack blocked by Tohma's unnamed kidō shield. The force of the strike was enough to push Tohma back, despite not receiving any physical damage. Wanting to disable Tomari quicker, Tohma attempts to provoke Tomari into attacking him by insulting his "manner of speech", thus leaving him open for another attack, Tohma gathers up enough reiatsu to form a large "aura" of flames on his sword, which soon forms a small orb of rotating energy. Tomari questions what technique that is, He calls it "a sun in the palm of his hand", as he activates San no Sekai - YiSeung and continues with Kakuyōyū. Without hesitation, Tohma releases the orb as it completely decimates the entire top floor of the hell palace, slamming Tomari straight to the bottom of the Palace, his haori completely ripped from his body. Tohma slowly regains his breath, and floats down to Tomari's location. Tomari staggers up, as Tohma moves in and slashs Tomari down hard from the shoulder. Relishing at the concept of coming close to victory, Tohma puts his guard down and tells Tomari it's over. Tomari starts to chuckle, and forms a grey cero in his hands that is launched at Tohma before the latter has time to react. Tohma is engulfed by the cero, being blasted far back, the left side of his haori being destroyed and ripped off. Tomari finally regains composure and compliments Tohma, for nobody from the Royal Guard, the Gotei 13, or Sensei could do the damage that Tohma had done,and then Tomari and Tohma said I will release my shikai The awakening of Tomari and Tohma's shikai " Shoot down traitors. Jigoku no Hoshu." A large burst of Spirital power came, then condesed to form a pistol with the roman numeral 13 on it. " Not bad, but. Awaken,Sogetsu." Another large burst of spiritual power came, turning into a medium sized, largely decorated katana. " Kaminari Basuto." Tomari chanted, shooting a large beam of energy into the air, creating a multitude of lightning strikes, aimed towards Tohma. Tohma was trying to dodge all of them, but the only way to escape was to counter the attack. " Sogetsu Sokyoku Ban no- Seiiki." Tohma created a large green octagonal shield, blocking the large lightning blast. " Not bad." " I'm not finished yet. Kokyo Hakai." Then Tohma fired large blasts of green energy. " I'm sorry, but that won't finish this.Hoshu no me." Then Tomari countered with a large beam of red energy, coming out from a seemingly eye, with both blasts contacting, it made a devastating explosion. Then both opponents went close range, with Tomari and Tohma trying to connect their attacks, but both opponents were unable to hit eachotheer with thir attacks as both opponents were frequently dodging and attacking, making it almost impossible to see with the naked eye. " This is my most difficult fight ever." Tomari commented. " Indeed, you are powerful." Tohma replied, using Hado no 88 to try and blow him away. But Tomari was able to almost instantly get behind Tohma. " Itami no fukusho." Tomari chanted, creating a ball of red energy inside his gun. Tohma put his distance and chanted. " eien no kanashimi." Tohma chanted, creating a ball of green energy on the toip of his blade, both opponents charged at each other, with both attacks clashing, creating a truly overwhelming explosion, instantly obliterating anything around it. The battle ends, a common enemy After the explosion, both opponents were standing, beated and battered. " It seems this won't ever end." Tohma said. " That is true." Tomari replied. " What do we have here, a little charade." A evil voice came from near. " Well, it's just a stupid charade. What's the point in getting worked up." Another voice came by. " Who are you people." Tetsuo, Orochi, Genso and Kira came by with an unknown lady. " Oh, princess Chieko, you have sided with these idiots." The first voice came again. " They are not idiots, we will defeat you and my brother together." " Please try, and give us a little bit of fun." They said and dissappeared. " Who were they, Tohma wondered." " They were people that my brother sided with for more power." Chieko replied. " So that's it, princess Chieko, anyways, I'm glad you are safe." " We will talk later, right now, we will heal Yudai and Kenji." Chieko approached Kenji and Yudai and effortlessly healed them with an unknown technique. "Demon kido, it seems you have become stronger." Tomari said. " Thank you." she replied and everyone left.